Good Times
by Alicefan1
Summary: Today we are here to uncover their most funniest and random moments these three have ever done and swore to each other to never EVER bring these up again. Until Now.
1. Preface

**Preface-**

Over the years our favorite Trick-or-Treaters have had sad moments, happy moment, loving moments, and evil moments. Some in the human world and some in Halloweentown. Today we are here to uncover their most funniest and random moments these three have ever done and swore to each other to never EVER bring these up again. Until Now.


	2. Funny Words

**World- Human**

**Place- Bus Stop**

**People- Barrel, Lock, and random guy**

**Age- 15**

"You wanna go mess with that guy over there?" Lock whispered to Barrel while walking down the street. "Yeah!" Barrel squeaked. "Ok here's the deal..." Lock began whispering in Barrel ear as he smiled.

"I'll be behind that bush and come out when you say it." Barrel nodded and snuck up behind the man. He loomed over his should. Barrel let out this squeaky high voice. "Hi."

The man looked at him very odd. "Uh, hello."

"Are you uh, waiting for the bus?" Barrel rocked on his feet. "Uh, yes I am."

Barrel sat down on the bench next to him. "I noticed you're not wearing any...galoshes." The man looked down at his feet. "No, no I'm not. It's pretty sunny out. I don't think I'd need galoshes."

Barrel smiled from ear to ear and leaned in closer. "I'm wearing...galoshes. Galoshes!" The man just scooted away a bit. "Hm."

"Did you read the paper today?" The man held his paper up. "No, I, uh, haven't gotten the chance to."

"Did you read the thing about the, uh, Eskimo's?" The man scooted away a little more. "No I have-"

"Well it said that the Eskimo's will eat the fat from the whale. Do you know what's called?" Barrel asked. Scooting closer. The man looked at Barrel scared and confused. "Um, No. No I don't."

Barrel smiled and tried not to laugh. "Blubber."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Blubber! That's what it's called. Blubber."

"Yes I know."

"The Eskimo's eat the blubber. And the blubber will come from different kinds of whales you know?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, like a, uh, Beluga Whale! Beluga." Barrel chuckled. The man chuckled a little nervous. "They don't wear...galoshes."

"What the whales?"

"NO! The Es-key-mo's."

"Oh that's right. They don't."

"They wear Mukluks! MUKLUKS!"

"Yes mukluks." The man laughed a bit. "Mukluks." Barrel laughed. "Say it again." The man smiled. "Mukluks."

"Say it louder!"

"MUKLUKS!" The man said a little louder then before. "Good one. I didn't want to say it but now." Barrel was laughing. "S-say Galoshes!"

"GALOSHES!"

"It's good isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah it is."

"Galoshes!"

"Galoshes!"

"GALOSHES!"

"GALOSHES!"

"Beluga!"

"BELUGA!" "BELUGA!" The man and Barrel laughed. "Blubber, blubber, blubber."

"Blubber! Blubber!"

"Mukluk, blubber, blubber."

"Galoshes. Be-"

"Uh excuse me." Lock walked up from behind the bush. The man and Barrel stopped. The man blushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt what ever it was you were doing." The man looked at Lock nervously. "Uh, no. No it's ok."

"I just wanted to know if this is where the bus stops?"

"Uh, yes it does. It should be here any minute."

"Sorry to bother you two."

"No it's ok." A few quite moments afterword Barrel whispered to Lock loud enough for the other man to here. "S-see that woman over there?"

"Across the street?"

"Yeah, what kind of hairdo does she have?" Lock looked over.

"It looks like a Bouffant."

"Uh-ha." The other man spoke up. "Like a Bulbous Bouffant." Barrel smiled. "YES!"

Barrel winked at Lock. "Bulbous Bouffant, bouffant, blubber."

"Galoshes."

"Bouffant, mukluk mukluk." The other man smiled and stared at us. "Macadamia!"

"Oh good one!" They all began singing in this cool funny rhythm. _"Macadamia, gazebo, bouffant, blubber, macadamia, mukluk, bulbous bouffant, macadamia, gazebo, bulbous bouffant, blubber, macadamia, gazebo, igloo, blubber, macadamia, gazebo, igloo, mukluk, bulbous bouffant, SHINDIG, igloo, blubber, blubber, macadamia, bulbous bouffant, blubber, macadamia, BUS!"_

Barrel pointed to the bus coming. "Oh well here's the bus." The man grabbed his paper and climbed on the bus. Once the bus was far far away Lock and Barrel began rolling around laughing so hard their skin went to pale white to a red-purple.


	3. Pretty Women

**World- Halloweentown **

**Place- Treehouse**

**People- Lock, Shock, and Barrel**

**Age- 17**

Barrel was sitting on the couch wrapped in two blankets. One black the other red. Lock burst in the room whistling a loud tune. Barrel woke from his quite sleep. "In a happy mood this morning?" Barrel asked sitting up. Lock sat on the other end of the couch. "Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next." Barrel continued. "Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound the heart."

Both of them grinned. _"What more can man require?" _Lock stood up again. Barrel uncovered himself. _"More then love sir?" _Barrel asked. Lock batted his eyes. _"Women."_

"_Ah yes women." _Barrel replied. _"Pretty women." _Lock began whistling his tune again and Barrel began harmonizing.

Lock started to spin and jump around the room. _"Pretty women fascinating, sipping coffee, danc-c-c-ing. Pretty women, are a wonder. Pretty women sitting in the win-dow, oh, standing on the stair. Something in them cheers the air. Pretty women," _Barrel got the tune and starting singing with Lock. _"Silhouetting."_

"_Stay with in you."_

"_Glancing."_

"_Stay forever." _

"_Breathing lightly."_

_"Pretty women." _

They began spinning around and jumping on the couch and chairs.

"_Blowing out the candle. Combing out their hair. Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still remain. Pretty women. At the mirror."_

"_In the garden."_

"_Letter writing."_

"_Flower picking."_

"_Weather watching. How they may. Dancing," _Each of them grabbed a blanket and wrapped them around their waste like skirt and but on lamp shades as hats. They began swirling around like ballroom dancing. _"Proof of heaven."_

"_Pretty women."_

"_Yes."_

"_Pretty women."_

"_YES!"_

"Hey guys guess-" Shock burst in though the door and stared. She saw both Barrel and Lock in red and black skirts with lamp shades on their heads. She blinked once and slowly shut the door. Lock threw off the blanket and lamp shade. Barrel quickly followed. "So do you, uh, wanna go, uh..." Barrel rubbed the back of his neck. "Get something to eat? Sure let's go." Lock rushed out of the room and Barrel quickly ran out and followed.


	4. Part One

**World- Halloweentown**

**Place- ?**

**People- Lock, Shock, Barrel, Jack, and Sunni **

**Age- 12**

**(Part One)**

"I have a surprise for you guys." Jack walked up to them smiling as his new plan arranged in his head. "You do?" Barrel asked confused.

"I thought you hated us?" Shock added.

"Why would you give us something?" Lock said smirking. "Just tell them the truth, Jack." The mayor walked up behind him. "Ok, fine. I'm taking you guys to-" Jack leaned down and whispered in there ears. "No! No no no! You can't make me!" Barrel shouted and crawled up into a small defensive ball.

Shock pulled out a baseball bat from her hat. Lock jumped behind her. "You wouldn't!" Shock hissed. "See this is why we decided to send you to-" Shock turned to the mayor. "_We? _You helped decide this?" The mayor looked at Shock with the bat.

"Nope! It was _all_ Jack's idea!" The mayor whimpered and ran off. "That's what I thought." Shock mumbled after him. "So, about this-" Shock turned and noticed Jack holding a sack. "What's in the bag?" Her eyebrow raised. The bag shook madly. "Shock help us!"

"Get me out!" Came the screams of Barrel and Lock. Shock narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't _dare!_" Jack took a deep breath and lunged for Shock.

**********

The three were roped up in the back of Jack's car. But they about burst his ears, if he had any. "LET ME OUT!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!"

"AGH!!!! UNTIE ME THIS MINTUE!!!!!"

"JACK I KNOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME!!!!"

Jack leaned down farther into his seat. "Shut up." He mumbled under his breath. They pulled up to a gate. A big screen came down and a tall man came on the screen. He was tall and thin. He was a ragdoll like Sally and had sandy hair. "Hi, Sunni. It's Jack with you're new patients."

Sunni looked to the three screamers in the back. "They looked thrilled!" He joked. Jack laughed. "Tell me about it." They drove in and got out. Jack took Shock under his arm and Lock and Barrel over his shoulder in the other. "I'm here for 2:00." jack said walking past the woman at the door.

He opened up the door. "Here you go." Jack plopped them on the couch and hopped out. Sunni got up from his desk. He grinned from ear to ear. "Welcome to..."


	5. Part Two

**World- Halloweentown**

**Place- ?**

**People- Lock, Shock, Barrel, Jack, and Sunni **

**Age- 12**

**(Part Two)**

"Anger Management!" Sunni cheered. By this time he had untied them. **(Not a good idea!) **Lock was up by the wall banging his head in a steady rhythm mumbling "No, no, no, no." Over and over. Barrel was over by the door kicking and pounding it. "Let me out!" He tried yelling. His eyes watering. "Let me out!" Shock on the other was digging though her hat.

Sunni saw a gun butt in her hat and leaped forward. "I'll take that." He said snapping the hat out of her reach. She crossed her arms on the couch. "Let's start with something easy. Let's take some deep breaths." Sunni took long deep breaths.

"_You _want _me _to takes deep breaths?" Lock asked taking a break from his dark red forehead. "Please." Sunni said continuing to breath. Lock took a deep breath in. "I'LL BREATH DEEPLY WHEN YOU GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!" He screamed using all his breath. He took another deep breath in. "Ok! That's enough deep breathing!" Sunni called and covered Lock's mouth.

Barrel was down on the ground now. Slowly punching the door sobbing. "Let me out!"

"Barrel, what are you feeling now?" Sunni asked him. Barrel shot an evil glance at Sunni. Shock and Lock backed up. "Whoa." Shock whispered and got behind the couch. Barrel's eye's dried in a moment. His eyes seemed to burn. "What did you say?" Barrel growled. Lock slowly got behind the couch too.

"I asked you how you felt." Sunni asked again. Barrel stood slowly. He started walking toward Sunni. "I'm feeling very pissed off right now." Barrel was starting to back Sunni up into the corner. "I also feel like taking you neck and breaking it." He walked closer raising his voice each time.

"I ALSO WANT TO RIP YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES UNTIL I'M HAPPY THEN I'M GONNA LOOK THOUGHT YOUR DESK FOR THE FREAKING DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Barrel pulled his hand back in a fist. Lock and Shock shot up. Shock tackled Barrel while Lock grabbed his hand. "Calm down Barrel. Calm yourself."

Lock and Shock had somewhat calmed Barrel down and got him to sit on the couch. "I know what we can do." Sunni said taking some papers from his desk. He handed one to each. They started to read it. "No I'm not singing this!" Shock said.

Barrel just started at the thought of Shock singing what was on the paper. Lock just stared at it with his mouth open. "Do we have to?" Barrel whined. "Yes. I'll let you go." Sunni mumbled the last part. Lock and Barrel shot up. "OK!" Shock just sunk into the couch. "I'm still not singing..."


	6. Part Three

**World- Halloweentown**

**Place- ?**

**People- Lock, Shock, Barrel, Jack, and Sunni **

**Age- 12**

**(Part Three)**

"Ready? From the top!" Sunni said. Lock and Barrel looked at the paper uneasy but took a deep breath. Sunni started the beat. "Bum bum bum..." Shock sunk farther into the couch. "I can't believe you guys are doing this..." She said.

They didn't start so Sunni started it again. "Bum bum bum..." He smiled. Lock and Barrel rolled their eyes and began slowly. "I feel pretty. Oh so pretty." When they wouldn't sing again Sunni urged them forward. "I feel pretty and witty and...gay."

Shock blushed and sunk into the couch even more. "Oh my god." She mumbled. "And I pity any girl who isn't me today."

Sunni broke in and jumped them. "La la la la la la lala." They just looked at him but turned back to the paper. They started to really sing this time and stood on the couch. "_I feel charming. Oh so charming! It's amazing how charming I feel! And so pretty I can hardly believe I'm real."_

"La la la la la la lala." Lock and Barrel smiled and jumped on Sunni's desk. _"Who's that pretty girl in that mirror there?" _Barrel said blinking his eyes and stroked his hair back. _"What mirror!? Where!?" _

_"Who could that attractive girl be?" _

_"Which one? Where?" _Lock sang swinging his head. _"Such a pretty face! Such a pretty face! Such a pretty smile!" _Barrel went up really high on the last note. "Yes!" Lock shouted and handed the music back to Sunni. Sunni took the paper and handed it back just as fast.

Barrel and Lock rolled their eyes but finished it with a smile. Barrel started and Lock echoed.

_"I feel stunning!"_

_"You feel stunning."_

_"And entrancing."_

_"And entrancing."_

_"And I feel like dancing for joy!"_

_"Dancing for joy."_

_"For I'm loved! By a pretty, wonderful boy!"_

Barrel and Lock crashed down on the desk gasping for air. Shock, without anyone noticing, slipped the recorder into her hat. "Good old blackmail..." She sighed quietly. Jack burst in the doors. "Ok time to go you guys."

Lock and Barrel hugged his legs. "Thank you Jack! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Wow I guess it worked. Bye Sunni."

"See you later Jack." Sunni grabbed he papers and sat back at his desk. Shock just walked out. "Take me home now you sack of bones."

**********

_"I FEEL CHARMING! OH SO CHARMING!!!" _Lock and Barrel sang endlessly in the car. Shock sat up front with Jack. "Why are they singing?" He asked.

"Don't ask." She grumbled. "How do I make them stop?" Jack growled at the two singing in the back. Shock just shrugged. Then she smiled. "Therapy."


	7. Bond, Lock Bond

**World- Halloweentown**

**Place- Tree House**

**People- Lock, Shock, and Barrel**

**Age- 18**

Barrel stood next to Shock. Her hands were chained up to the wall, hanging her about a foot off the ground. "Barrel what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes knowing it was just a game. He let out this evil laugh. "Soon the world be mine!" Shock groaned. "Ok, uh, good for you. But why am I here?"

"Because I'm the evil bad guy and I said so." Lock stepped in the room with sunglasses and a red tux on. "Not so fast there, Doctor Barrel."

Barrel spun around. "No way! It's Bond! Lock Bond!" Lock slid his sunglasses into his tux's pocket. "Indeed, but now...How about you let the girl go and we'll settle this."

"No way! Once I conquer the world I'm gonna bang her hard and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Shock's eyes widened. "Wait what?!" Lock pulled out a gun from his tux. (fake) "Try to stop me!" He yelled.

Barrel pulled out his own gun. "My pleasure!" They began running around the room with their guns yelling. "Bam bam!"

"Uh, guys, this game is stupid. Let me down."

"Bam! Bam! Bam!"

"Pow! Bam!" Barrel started shaking his gun. "Damn it! Out of ammo!" Lock ran closer toward him laughing evilly. "Bhuhahuhahhaaa!!!! I have you know Doctor Barrel!" The boys were totally oblivious to Shock hanging on the wall.

Her eyes glazed over. "Well this is just great..."

**(This little one started from a comic on deviantart. I think everyone should check it out. Go to: .com look in her gallery and look for one called Bond, Lock Bond. It's very funny. - Alicefan1) **


	8. Flowers

**World- Human**

**Place- Woods**

**People- Lock and Shock**

**Age- 8**

Lock was walking around though the woods. They had been to the human world a few times before but then it was cold and blanketed in something called snow. This time it was green and everything was alive and growing. Everything in Halloweentown was dead. Or dying.

Lock had taken his shoes off. He liked the smooth blades of grass between his toes. The ground in Halloweentown was hard and covered with rocks and sprinkled with hard objects such as glass, nails, and sharp stones. Barrel had ran off to who-knows-where and same with Shock.

He sat underneath an oak tree letting the bright warm sun hit his face. After a little while he opened his eyes and noticed something near by. He ran over to it and crashed down on his knees nearly crunching it.

In front of him was a yellow puffy thing. He had no clue what it was he had never seen anything like it. _It's so pretty. _He thought. He took it near the green bottom and plucked it up. Lock held in front of his face and smelt it. It didn't really smell good. But it didn't smell bad either. Suddenly Shock burst out from behind a tree. Her face a bright red instead of pale green.

"I hate this world! God nothing's dead!" She screamed ripping the grass and kicking tree trunks. "I don't understand how these people can live in such a vile place!"

She walked over to Lock. "What's that?" She grumbled. Lock hide the yellow puff in fear of Shock smashing it as she did to the grass. "What is it?!" She demanded. She finally prided it out of his hand. She held it up to her face. "What is this thing? It's worst then the grass!" She hissed. "Don't touch it!" Lock shot up.

She shot an evil daring glare. "What did you say?" Lock stood silenced. "That's what I thought."

Shock took the yellow puff and started ripping it into tiny pieces she then sprinkled it on the ground. "Come on, let's go home." She ran off behind the tree's. "Barrel!" She called. Lock stood there looking at the tiny yellow pieces speechless. He felt his knees give out. He leaned down picking up every tiny piece he could see. Lock felt deep in his eyes water.

_I can't cry in front of Shock. She'll think I'm a wimp. _Lock thought clumping the pieces and placing them in his pocket. He quickly ran toward the Halloween door. He'd come back and look for another later.

**(If you guys were wondering what he found was a Dandelion. This is just to show that even though these three seem tough and mean they still have a heart deep down. Very deep down. -Alicefan1) **


	9. Boys,

**World- Human**

**Place- Graveyard**

**People- Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Cloaked Man **

**Age- 17 (Cloaked Man- ?)**

Jack had finally had enough of their sour trick-or-treating and sent them to have a 'quiet time' in a human world in a coffin for a year or so. In a nice quiet graveyard. Did I also tell you Jack put in tubes for them to talk to each other?

"Lock stop breathing in the tube! You're filling my coffin with hot air!" Barrel cried. Lock just chuckled. "It's already filled with it."

"Would you two cut it out? For god's sake we've been here for like what? 6 minutes and you two make it seem like it's been 2 years." Barrel _tried _to turn on his side. Each coffin was very small but no need to breath, they were already dead. "Shock is there something in your hat to get us out?" Lock shouted. "That was next to my ear!" Barrel shouted back covering his ear that was closest to the tube by Lock's coffin.

"Even if I did I wouldn't have room to use it. I barely fit in here let only me _and _a shovel."

"Maybe if you could lose a few pounds..." Lock mumbled quietly. "What did he say?!" Shock hissed. "He said-"

"Barrel!" Lock screamed. "Shut up!"

"He said your fat." Barrel said laughing hard. "Lock you must have a death wish." She growled. Suddenly there was movement from up above. "Sh! Quiet! Act dead."

Lock chuckled one last time. "I'm a natural at it." There was still much noise from above. Then there was a sudden thump on top of Barrel's coffin. Making his eye snap open and close quickly after.

A strange man in dark cloak opened up the coffin. Barrel quickly went limp. The man heaved Barrel out of the coffin and onto the ground. Barrel peeked one eye open. The man begin to dig up Shock's coffin. Barrel found this great fun. He rolled over a bit about four feet from were the man had set him.

The man pulled Shock out and threw her hat at her afterwards. He took a quick confused look at Barrel but started on Lock's coffin. Shock placed her hat on her head and sat up against a grave on the opposite side. Barrel sat up beside her.

The man pulled Lock up and looked over at Barrel and Shock. His eyebrow rose and he began to sweat. Lock how ever got up and dusted himself off. The man still looked at the other two. Lock grinned from ear to ear and leaned in by the mans ear.

"Thanks. I've been in there for years!" The man turned and saw Lock. He fell to the ground. "Y-You guys?" Lock looked at us.

"I think he's dead." Shock got up and dusted off her dress. "I think you scared him to death." She laughed a little. Barrel grabbed two sticks. "Here." He handed one to Lock. "You know you want to-o-o." He winked. Lock sighed.

"Yeah I do." Barrel and Lock began poking the guy with the sticks. Shock sighed and began digging another hole for the man. "As my mother used to tell me when she was a child." Shock said quietly to herself. "My dream guy likes long walks on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick."


	10. Death Note

**World- Halloweentown **

**Place- Downtown**

**People- Barrel**

**Age- 14**

Barrel was walking around in downtown Halloween. Nothing to really do lately so he just wondered around bored as ever. He had spaced out a few times and ran into about four or five people. Once again he left this world and ended in his own thinking of what next prank they might play or think of some kind of candy they had run out of.

He ended up tripping over something. Barrel reached down and picked up the black notebook he had stepped on. "Death Note?" He whispered quietly to himself. He opened it and looked at the first page. _The person's name who is written in this book will die... _Barrel quickly read the other directions. _Blah blah blah...the person will die within 3 minutes 40 seconds upon writing the persons name... Blah blah blah... Die of heart attack..._

His eyebrow raised. He could get rid of all the people that got in his way or annoyed him. Barrel searched his pocket for something to write with. Chain, no. Lollipop, no. He'd have that later. He pulled out a pen and sat on the edge of the fountain and thought. Who should he kill first?

Jack? Sally? The Mayor? Heck, he could kill either Lock or Shock if he wanted to. He tapped his pen a few times on the paper. But in time he quickly wrote down everyones name and stared at the clock tower.......

_38...39...40! _No one had gone by downtown. Barrel had begun to think it worked. Then a small child with a pumpkin head came walking down the street. He noticed the book Barrel held. "Found it, huh?"

"Don't bother using it."

"Why?" Barrel asked confused. The pumpkin kid shrugged. "We're already dead."

**(Ok everyone I bring very bad news. This is my last update during the summer. I am losing my computer on Wednesday and will not be able to write anymore. Have a great summer guys! -Alicefan1)**


	11. Lists

**World- Halloweentown  
**

**Place- The tree house  
**

**People- Lock, Barrel, (If you haven't read my other story that's ok.) Kassidy and Sarina  
**

**Age- ? (I forgot XD)  
**

Lock entered the house laughing like a jackle. "What did you do?" Barrel was sitting on the couch playing Xbox with Sarina and Kassidy.

"I took the mayor's book again. I just love watching his face when he finds out it's gone." He laughed harder. Kassidy and Sarina looked at Lock with a blank face. Killing Barrel's character without looking. Barrel, once again, went into one of his little panic attacks.

"How do you do that? I'm still not paying you and-" He went along ranting about not paying his bet he made with the two girls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kassidy told Lock. Who was still laughing. He stopped and looked at them.

"Why not?" Kassidy and Sarina looked at each other and said at the same time after clearing their throats.

"Evil Overlord Rule #20: Despite it's proven stress-relieving effect, I will not indulge in maniacal laughter. When so occupied, it's too easy to miss unexpected developments that a more attentive individual could adjust to accordingly." Lock's mouth got wider and wider as their sentance got longer and longer. At the end he simply said, "What?"

Kassidy turned. "Oh never mind."

"I'm not paying the bet I made with you guys! Your cheating! I don't know how, but you are! I will find out how! I will find-" Barrel went on breathing hard. Lock looked at them.

"Wait you have an Evil Overlord List?"

"Yes." They said.

"Are you joking?" He said.

"No...Rule #7. When I've captured my adversary and he says, "Look, before you kill me, will you at least tell me what this is all about?" I'll say, "No." and shoot him. No, on second thought I'll shoot him then say "No." " They said.

"What other lists do you have?" He asked thinking about the stupidest list they could have.

"We have a 'If Doomsday Ever Came List." Kassidy said. Sarina nodded and looked at Barrel.

"And we have a If Someone Doesn't Pay Up A Bet They Made List..." She smiled sweetly at Barrel. Barrel looked at her then started ranting again taking no note.

"What's the stupidest list you have?" Lock asked.

"What We Should Do If We Ever Met A Kid That Was Undead And Dressed Like A Devil And Was Named Lock." Sarina smiled showing her teeth.

Lock shifted his feet. "Really?" Sarina and Kassidy nodded.

"And the rule is. #1 If Lock is really stupid like we thought he would be...we never finished that rule really." Sarina and Kassidy laughed.


End file.
